


don’t ever forget the truth (that i was by your side)

by Delenaley



Series: stevebucky drabbles [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Lee posts Old Trash from Docs, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, thats it thats the fic, two grandpas reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delenaley/pseuds/Delenaley
Summary: He still loves him, God, he does. He does. He always will. That will never change. He will sleep for another seventy years and when he wakes with another unfamiliar world around him, his heart will still know who it belongs to, who it beats and lives for.James Buchanan Barnes, it will say.





	don’t ever forget the truth (that i was by your side)

**Author's Note:**

> when will lee start finishing fics instead of posting separate drabbles from one fic? who knows. this is post winter soldier, non compliant with civil war. as i have explained before, this was written in 2015.
> 
> title from exo-cbx's [for you.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y72_r33ca88) moon lovers may have broken my heart but this song birthed cbx.

Bucky was holding the portrait of himself from Steve's room in his hand. Steve held his breath.    
  
"I remember this," he said, confidence in his voice that Steve's started to recognize as something he does whenever he's absolutely sure about a memory.    
  
"After Becca broke off her engagement," Bucky continued, putting the frame back to where it was and turned to Steve, slowly walking towards him. Steve heard it, the inquiring end of the sentence. ' _ Why was that moment important for you?' _   
  
Steve felt the air slip back into his lungs when he finally spoke, "It was a good day for me. Your sister's finally happy again, and you wouldn't stop going off about how proud you are of her. And then there's me. Twenty one years old little Steven Rogers, realizing that he's in love with his best friend. Who looks at him like he's actually worth something. His beautiful, brave—and at the time—invincible best friend who although he may never admits; makes him feel safe and secure."    
  
Bucky's right in his space now, staring back at him, with a look in his face Steve can't read. Not like Steve can read him anymore these days. He's like a stranger, with the face and bits of memories of James Buchanan Barnes. He's lost the Brooklyn lilt of his voice, his moves aren't as carefree and God forbid most days his face shows any expression at all.   
  
Steve hears the echo of Sam's words in his head, he's not the same man you knew back then. And Steve, he—   
  
"I always thought it was a real good day for everyone," he finishes, hoping that Bucky can hear it in his voice. 

He still loves him, God, he does. He does. He always will. That will never change. He will sleep for another seventy years and when he wakes with another unfamiliar world around him, his heart will still know who it belongs to, who it beats and lives for. James Buchanan Barnes, it will say.   
  
_Take him away_ , he thought, _bring us the bitter chill of winter and give us death, separate us_. _But he'll always find me, and I won't let anything stop me from coming back to him_. In this world or another, in this life or beyond.   
  
Bucky's not the same man, he may never will be. But that wouldn't stop Steve. Even death hasn't stopped them before, what's stopping him now?   
  
And Bucky, he—   
  
He broke into a grin. The first real genuine expression Steve's seen him wear in this century. Steve ached with how much he misses him.   
  
"Thank you," Bucky says, suddenly.   
  
Steve raised a brow, "What for?"   
  
"Not giving up on me," Bucky answered, the grin glued to his face. Steve wants to kiss him stupid.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/layverse) and [twitter!](https://www.twitter.com/layverse)


End file.
